Dagrim Enkara
|kanji= 境内境内 |alias= The Immortal One (ザ不滅某, Za Fumetsubō) The Last Warlock (ザ最後ワーロック, Za Saigo Wárokku) Mr. Big Bad Immortal (はん大悪しき不滅, Han Ōashiki Fumetsu) |gender= Male |race= Immortal (Warlock) |age= 3092 |height= 180.5 cm |weight= 172 lbs |birthdate= Unknown (Claims to be on the same day as Samarra) |eyes= Green & Gold Red |hair= Brown |blood type= ? |guild mark= |unusual features= Can alter his iris pigmentation and color |affiliation= Self |previous affiliation= Warlocks |occupation= Immortal Mage |previous occupation= Member of Warlocks |team= |previous team= |partner= None |status= Immortal/Alive |relatives= Timothy Gusto (Distant successor) |magic= Fire Magic Illusion Magic Immortality Magic Mind Coercion Telepathy Telekinesis Cloaking Magic |magic color= Crimson |weapons= Various |image gallery= }} Dagrim Enkara (境内境内, Keidai Buki; lit. "Precinct Weapon") is the a Warlock who is also the world's first immortal being and is also known by the epithet of The Immortal One (ザ不滅某, Za Fumetsubō). In the ancient days, magic was extremely sacred and rare and as such, only men belonging to a high rank were allowed to practice magic. Dagrim being the son of the leader of Warlocks; a group of men who predate Dragons and human mages. Due to his skeptic nature and lust for adventure, Dagrim began experimenting with magic and eventually created the Immortality Magic that when used by a mortal being in the presence of a strong celestial event can grant that person immortality. Soon, Dagrim fell in love with his sister's hand maiden; Nigmah, who was naturally from a lower class and taught her magic, including his immortality spell. Dagrim and Nigmah eloped together in the hopes of being happy together for all eternity but before Nigmah could become immortal like Dagrim, she was hunted down by Dagrim's father and Dagrim was banished from the community of Warlocks. Several years later, Dagrim was captured by a tribe of nomadic mages' who held him captive and experimented on his undying biology in order to figure out the secret of his immortality but as Dagrim refused to speak and their experimentation yielded no results, Dagrim learned that he had acquired a special ability that allows him to siphon off other's magic. Allowing him to trick and kill his "hosts" and finally escape after a decade. Dagrim traveled across the globe, learning whatever he could but as he traveled, so did the rumors of "an immortal being". Seeing how this could be a problem, the Warlocks orchestrated a plan to capture and bind Dagrim once and for all and let the world know that he was a truly evil being. After having the love of his live snatched away from him and being trapped in an immortal body, Dagrim was convicted of several murders and finally sealed away in tomb for the crimes that he did not do; causing him to curse the then group responsible for sealing him; The Sentinels. Three thousand years after being sealed, he was finally released from his prison and became a part of the modern civilization. According to Dagrim, his actual name was Pyrrhos Drivas (Πυρρος Δρίβας, 火朱木; lit. "Fire Red Tree) but he changed it due to his hatred for his father. Apperance Personality History Powers & Abilities Immortal Physiology Supernatural Biology: *'Astral Perception': *'Absolute Immortality': **'Regenerative Healing': *'Voice Mimicry': *'Psychic Immunity': *'Enhanced Endurance and Stamina': *'Peak Strength': *'Enhanced Reflexes': No Scent: Emotion & Pain Control: Magic Abilities Equipment Trivia Category:Characters